Artanis: Sacrifice
|fgcolor= |name=Artanis: Sacrifice |image=SC-Sacrifice Cover1.png |imgsize=250px |author=Matt Burns, James Waugh |editor= |artist= |intartist=Edouard Guiton and Emanuele Tenderini |series= |parent= |pages= |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=October 20, 2015 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Artanis: Sacrifice is a StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void prequel webcomic. It portrays Artanis deciding whether he wishes to lead the Hierarchy or not. Synopsis In 2502,Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). "Koprulu Sector Timeline." StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. the Hierarchy was on the verge of fragmentation, and through it, the protoss kindreds. In light of the disunity, Zekrath suggests that the Hierarchy needs a leader. Nahaan puts himself forward as a candidate, but is rebuked by Urun, who then suggests himself. Vorazun objects, stating that the Hierarchy must be led by a Nerazim, for it is on Shakuras that the Khalai have found shelter. Zekrath states that the leader must be one who commands the respect of both the Khalai and Nerazim. Someone like Artanis. Mohandar agrees, yet Artanis does not, for he has no desire to be a politician, only a warrior. That he intends to leave the Hierarchy in the near future. The Hierarchy adjourns for the day, yet Artanis is left with an ultimatum—become Hierarch, or watch the body disintegrate. Artanis protests the situation to Mohandar, but as the Nerazim points out, "desire often collides with need." It was a fact that Tassadar knew to be true. On the mention of the executor's name, Artanis recalls the events of the Great War. How he was sent to Char to apprehend Tassadar, finding him in collusion with the Dark Templar. Artanis agreed to help him, but watched as the Conclave turned on the protoss as they arrived at Aiur, sparking a civil war. Artanis became lost to despair, yet Tassadar stood resolute. Tassadar volunteered to sacrifice himself in order to call Aldaris's forces off. In the present, Selendis interrupts Artanis's thoughts. Members of the Hierarchy are preparing to leave Shakuras, believing that Artanis will reject the role of leader. Both know that while a future may be found for the Khalai beyond Shakuras, it will not be as part of the Daelaam if this occurs. Tomorrow looms. Returning to his thoughts, Artanis wishes that Tassadar were here instead of him. Tassadar had the courage to break his people's most ancient traditions. And in the final assault on the Overmind, even sacrifice his own life. In the last moments of the battle, Artanis pleads with Tassadar to stop, yet Tassadar refuses. All he ever wanted was to be a warrior of the Templar Caste. Yet fate has laid a new path before him, and he must follow it for the good of his people. One day, Artanis and the leaders of the protoss will understand. With that, Tassadar crashes the Gantrithor into the Overmind, destroying the supercarrier, the Overmind, and himself. With the coming of the Brood War, Artanis led the Khalai to Shakuras through the last warp gate on Aiur, as Khalai and Nerazim made the journey together. The morrow has come, and Artanis remains silent in front of the other members, sparking Tabrenus to declare that he will leave with his fleets at once. Yet eventually, Artanis speaks. He will take on the position of hierarch. Even though it is against his personal desires, the needs of his people outweigh them. Such was the lesson Tassadar gave him. Characters Main *Artanis Supporting *Mohandar *Nahaan *Selendis *Tabrenus *Tassadar (flashback) *Urun *Vorazun *Zekrath Minor *Aldaris (flashback) *Jim Raynor (flashback) *Overmind (flashback) *Zeratul (flashback) References Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. Category:Webcomics